Fairy Tales
by Angeli Casi
Summary: Once this creature of light, became a creature of darkness. Forces into the shadows her life was torn apart at the seams. And now, she survives, searching for her happily ever after, forever remembering the once upon a time... read and comment please!
1. Prelude: Once upon a time

Prelude

I always thought that Once Upon A Time sounded cliché and unoriginal. Well I've learned long since then that it is a perfect fit for a beginning when you don't know how to start. I'm going to tell you my story, a long since forgotten reminiscence of yesterday and the only way to begin is truly, Once Upon A Time…

Once Upon A Time there was a young girl with bright blue eyes. As any other child, she was innocent, untouched by the world's cruelty. She had a happy life, a beautiful home, loving family and as any other young girl of this time she longed for adventure. She would messily tie up her long blond hair with a red ribbon and play for hours imagining her on voyages with magical creatures in distant lands. But just as everything else that is good, it becomes tainted by the world and what once was happy and innocent, is no more, and soon enough that Once Upon A Time is lost. My name is Alicia and that young girl was me. This story begins not at the Once Upon A Time but not long after when my story changes so much that it seems like there won't be a happily ever after.


	2. Part one: Monsters are real

Part One:

The year was about 1851 and I lived in southern France. I was ten years old. The day was the sixteenth of April. My birthday was just a week away. In my village we were celebrating the spring festival; people from other villages came from all around. I had a happy childhood until that night. My father was a quiet carpenter and my mother was a healer and wise woman. I had a younger brother whose name was Raphael. My mother and father were with the other grown-ups merrymaking while Raphael and I had been playing games with the other children. Raphael wasn't feeling well and so I took him for a walk, he was about five at the time, and I took him away from the lights and noise near our own hut at the edge of the forest. He was burning up, so I brought him inside, laid him on our bed roll and covered him up with lots of blankets; just as I had seen my mother do so many times. He was sick like this often, so I didn't think this would be bad. But then he started to cough and blood came out. I got scared and ran to the village to get help. I couldn't find my mother in the crowds of people. Finally I found her and I started to speak and tell her but then a scream came out. Everyone was suddenly screaming and running and there was blood everywhere. I ran to my mother but she was frozen with freight and father was tugging at her to leave but she didn't move. I fell and hit my head but when I woke up a short time later, there was silence. I began to cry and everywhere there was blood. I wasn't sure what had happened and I was scared. I stumbled around and found my parents. My father was laying next to my mother his neck at an odd angle, he was dead. My mother had cut and slashes but she was still there, wounded but she breathed. I started to cry over her begging her to wake up and she opened her eyes for a moment. She said to me,

"My Alicia, get away from here, he might return. Take your brother and go. I love you." And she spoke no more. I did not know who she was speaking about but I knew that it was his fault that all of these people were dead. I stopped crying and wiped my face and ran back to my brother, not glancing at the bodies of my friends and family lying on the bloodied ground. I arrived at the hut and stumbled my way in. There was my brother lying on the mat where I had left him. He was pale white and I checked for a heartbeat like I had been taught. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything. I thought maybe I just couldn't hear it because I was so scared. I did not cry but I stood clumsily and ran to mothers potions. I picked up a small bottle mother used to help him. I poured it on his mouth and pushed back his hair. I put a cold cloth on his forehead and checked for his heartbeat again. Nothing. I took his hand and kissed it over and over. I begged him to wake up and I began crying. I touched his face to try to wake him, it was cold and I knew he wouldn't wake up. On his neck were two cuts only a little apart, like puncture wounds, they were bruised around the edges. I had seen this before; on mother's neck and fathers. I began to cry.

"Mon Dieu, Why take them all from me? Mon Dieu, bring them back! S'il vous plaît!" I screamed out in the night. I bent over my brother's body and kissed his forehead. I let one last tear slide down my face and then I stood and wiped it away. A velvety voice startled me.

"Dear Child, Come with me." It sounded forceful, like and order and I turned and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were a deep red, his skin was pale and his hair as black as night. Underneath his long black coat, he wore a white shirt, plain but elegant with silver cufflinks and lace trim. He had a black solitare around his neck and wore black breeches like my father sometimes wore on special occasions. His hair was simply brought back and tied into a low ponytail and he wore no shoes like a peasant but yet the sight of him mesmerized me.

"Come with me darling." His voice was like music. He held out a hand and I quickly blinked out of his trance. I would not let him win. His white shirt was covered in the blood of my family. He was this monster my mother spoke of. I shook with fear. But I raged like fire.

"Non!" He looked at me amused and took a step towards me, I stood firmly and took my fathers short knife in my hand,

"Vous êtes un monstre! Vous avez tué ma famille! Vous êtes un démon de l'enfer!" I screamed at him and he stopped smiling. "You are a monster! You murdered my family! You are a demon from hell!" I screamed in both French and English to make sure he understood. He nodded.

"You have a right to be angry child, I am a monster. And so is your brother. Now he is one of us. You have a chance to live. It would be such a shame…" he came closer to me and he traced my cheekbone line with his finger. I stood still and then slapped his hand away.

"My brother is dead you monster and I would rather be too." I plunged the knife into his side where I presumed his abdomen was and spit in his face. I would not run from him. I stared into the eyes of my families' killer. His eyes glanced down to the wound which began to bleed a slight bit. He smiled and pulled out the knife. He put my hand on his neck like I had done before to check my brother's heartbeat. He sneered,

"Foolish girl, do you know nothing? Do you feel my heart? My skin is as cold as your dead father. You can't kill me. I am already dead." I shook my head in disbelief. There was nothing. Nothing; just like my father, just like my mother and just like Raphael. I stepped back my eyes wide.

"Fantôme… mauvais esprit… Mon dieu…" I whispered with the breath I had. He smirked. "Non, vampire, sang démon. N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, you are too special my darling." He took my hand and brought me into his arms. I struggled to get free but he was too strong. I couldn't scream, I couldn't breathe. I finally found my breath and opened my mouth to scream, when a sharp pain shot through my body. He bit my neck, he was feeding from me. It hurt at first but then it began to feel good and I grew limp and silent in his arms, lifting my neck closer to him. Inside I was screaming at myself to break free and run but I was completely limp. He pulled away and I was faint from blood loss, He laid me back on the ground gently and I groggily looked up at him as he took the knife I had stabbed him with and drew a thin line along his neck. It beaded with blood and he took his finger and painted my lips with it. I tasted it and my mind went crazy, the _pain_ was unimaginable, I _wanted_ his blood, I _needed_ it. I lifted my head and he brought his neck to my mouth. I drank from him hungrily like a child suckling her mother's breast. He groaned as I pierced deeper and inside I was laughing, _good_, I told myself, _let him hurt like I am_. He pulled away and I tried to draw him closer. He smiled and I was so _hungry._ He took me in his arms,

"Now, Now be patient darling. You need human blood to make you stronger. It will help numb you during your transformation." I struggled against him, I was confused, what was he making me?! I struggled away from him and he set me down. I stared over at my brother still cold on the floor. "Yes darling, he is transforming with you, only him. You two are the special ones. You two will live." I managed to comprehend what he said in my mind, we were going to be like him, a monster. I pushed him away from me and he stumbled back. I stared at my own hands in horror. He smiled,

"Its already beginning, you need to lie down. He was weak so he began the transformation earlier, but you are strong, you will begin soon." He reached to help me.

"No!" I hissed, "I won't be like you! Get away from me you monster! You demon!" he nodded, "I understand you are angry with me, your brother, he was going to die anyway, I saved him. And you, you wouldn't have wanted to live with that so you had to, you are special. It will get better and you will like it. I promise." I began to feel weak and he took my hand.

"Lie down; it's happening now my darling." I felt drowsy and frail but I fought the sleep that was coming over me.

"No, I want to live, I am not special I don't want to die like you. I won't give it up like you have. Let me live. I- Raphael, I-" I was losing my breath. He took my head and laid it gently on the ground.

"I will be here when you wake up my darling. It will be okay. Now sleep and become a dark angel." My eyes closed on me and I felt his soft touch on my forehead. Inside I was screaming to stand up and run but I couldn't move as everything slowly went dark. And I took my last breath as a human being. "Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait Laissez-moi vivre. Amen."


End file.
